


i have no soul

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, Wolfstar smut, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: remus is horny and im going to hell





	i have no soul

remus steps along the creeky hallway. well, he thinks the hallway is creeky. he hears muffled noises coming from the guest room, and can't help but peek closer.

"ah-re- _remus!"_ remus nearly falls over himself. he was outside, not in the guest room. he hears the noises again, and sticks his eye to the door. 

" _remus! remus ah-right-ng-there!"_  

_sirius was wanking._

remus' eyes widen, and he looks closer. sure enough, sirius was spread out on the bed, his eyes shut tight, his hand moving up-  _holy merlin_.  _sirius was huge_. he was dragging his hand over his cock, and the occasional moan would slip from his lips, often in the form of remus' name. every moan went to remus' crotch. he pushed his hand down, trying to get rid of the erection, but just making it worse. he was palming himself, watching sirius masturbate, and wishing he could join him. remus' face flushes with heat, as his eyes become lidded, and sirius is crowding his head and-  _oh. it felt so fucking amazing._ he hears sirius shout his name in the most sexy moan remus has ever heard, and remus comes with him.

"like what you see?" remus snaps his eyes open. sirius fucking black was standing- stark naked- infront of him, holding his dick. remus gulps, but it quickly turns to a strangled moan, as sirius pushes his hand into remus' trousers.

"is this ok?" he asks. remus nods, "more than."

 

sirius pushes remus down onto the guest bed, and pushes his legs wide open. remus' trousers are long forgotten, and sirius had been enough of a  _prat_ to leave remus' boxers on. he dragged his tongue down the clothed length, humming at the moan emitted from remus. remus gasped, as cold air hit his dick, and he looked down to see his boxers where gone. sirius had straddled his hip.

"suck." he commanded, sticking two fingers to remus' mouth. he sucked obediantly, and when he pulled away, a string of saliva connected it. sirius pushed the fingers into remus, and remus cried out sirius' name. sirius scissored his fingers, enjoying the heat that covered them. he pulled them out, listning to the whimper from the werewolf at the lack. sirius doesn't make him wait, filling him up with his cock, loving the sounds that remus made.

"oh  _fuck, sirius! y-your d-d-dick feels so fucking good!"_

sirius feels a heat in the pit of his stomach, and comes inside remus without warning. remus comes quickly after, panting sirius' name.

"jesus fuck, sirius. where did you learn to fuck like that?" remus asked, holding onto the others waist.

"doesn't matter. i've got you, moony" he sighs, looking down at his new lover.


End file.
